sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/4 June 2016
12:02 i don't know if i like my current icon more or if i should stick with the neo icon ;; 12:03 maybe i should just go back to Azami 12:05 dammit len 12:14 i'm going 12:23 same 12:44 sooo 12:50 I iz b back 12:51 wb 12:53 wb len 12:53 hoi 11:35 nyoomy 11:36 Hia 11:36 nyoom 11:36 helo 11:36 i'm the mod who never sleeps 11:36 yes i WAS here at like 3 am 11:37 o lol 11:37 am i cool yet 11:38 odreypls 11:38 i need vaildation 11:42 Good morning, chat. 11:42 Morning moussaieff 11:44 Hello, Steven watcher, how are you? 11:44 helo mrdbot 11:45 hello mrdbot! 11:45 Hello, Pseudo-Miracles, how are you? I bet you are tired, but, if not, that is validated as well. 11:45 Hello, ThatOneWeirdSUFan, how are you? 11:45 I am good! 11:46 That is wonderful. 11:46 just annoyed that I give 18 frickign ep titles on my fanon page 11:46 *annoyed tho 11:46 11:46 Oh? 11:47 just have 13 left. ;-; 11:50 Oh, that does remind me. Just a moment please. 11:50 o 11:58 can you ask trevor to delete this? @mbd 11:58 Template:GraceVerse 12:00 I can ask Dani to delete it, xe seems to be active. 12:00 alright thnx 12:01 May I ask for a reason? 12:01 I just don't need it. Ande I renamed graceverse to graceful galaxy. uvu 12:01 never rly update it anyway 12:01 And it's gone. 12:02 thnx. : D 12:03 Welcome back, Steven watcher. 12:04 Hello moussaieff 12:04 How goes it, whatever it is for you? 12:05 Good 12:05 * DaniSkies -ify 12:05 thnx dani 12:06 :0? 12:06 oh ye no prob 12:06 you delete-yeah that 12:06 uvu#bb 12:06 so much mass categorizing. o-o 12:06 i don't know if i want to make two templates or so for Skies-ReVerse like 12:06 >SV 12:06 >SV-Treble in Tokyo 12:06 >SV-LoWY 12:07 do you need help? 12:07 nah. I can do it myself. thnx tho. 12:07 yeye 12:10 what do you think? should i separate the sv template into treble in tokyo, skies-verse other, and loneliness on world y >>"? 12:17 * DaniSkies covers MBD's mouth with tape 12:17 shhhhh 12:18 I didn't leave 12:19 it shows like that for me and apparently mbd so 12:19 weird internet things, ipads do that, too 12:19 basically, if your device goes into sleep mode then it shows that you left chat 12:20 Huh weird 12:25 it did it again nyeheheh 12:29 Really? 12:29 >http://puu.sh/pgojk.jpg 12:31 Weird also what are ping phrases 12:31 magic 12:31 smallthat's all you need to know 12:32 smallbi'm sorry not really but i'm sorry 12:33 Ehh I don't mind Magic as an explanation I actually use it way to much as one 12:35 dani, pm 12:36 sorry, i have to brb, my computer is dying 12:36 o ok 12:46 sorry about that 12:53 back and i drew rosinca 12:53 Welcome back, Artsy + The Machine. Dani does not wish to see it #sarcasmPlsShowMe?;w;? 12:54 * DaniSkies hushes MBD again 12:54 ok one second 12:54 http://imgur.com/9rC8er2 12:56 sorry my computer is being slow, i'm about to mass edit LoWY pages ;; 12:56 but anyway ;w; BEAUTIFULLY ADORABLE ;W;W;W; 12:58 thank @dani 12:58 uvu#bb 01:13 >Bordeaux Pearl (SV)#Trivia 01:13 whoops 01:21 Hello, Periandlapis007. 01:24 Yay 01:27 i have successfully murdered the activity 01:48 hi 02:03 Hillu 02:03 Yellow 02:17 oops i forgot i had this window open 02:19 At least you didn't come bakc to witness you'd missed seven quintillion posts. 02:20 staff group tbh during school 02:22 Again, you may find ten million edits coming from me, and again, not badgehunting, formatting issues. 02:29 I noticed that happened 02:34 R00d 02:36 brb, my computer is being weird 02:44 Xe forgot to even say good bye. Or good night. Or anything else. 02:44 Rude. 02:46 Rosinca (A+tM)?venotify=created 02:46 look i drew on my tablet 02:46 i havent done that in 02:46 2 months 02:47 Meh I wouldn't get too hung up about it MBD 02:52 I haven't been logging the chat this whole time. Well then. 02:53 None of it was all that important, right? Right. 02:53 MRDBot does log 02:53 It just doesn't show up in activity 02:54 Because he's marked as a bot 02:54 No I meant that if you actually go to read the log, it's blank except for much earlier and just now. 03:04 oh and do you like rosinca's art just asking 03:04 Well you've certainly improved 03:07 I enjoy it, Artsy + The Machine. 03:09 I'm going to leave chat now. I seem to be malfunctioning but I have fixed the chat log as much as I could. 03:09 ...After, I test something once again. 03:11 I seem to be malfunctioning still. Well, then. 03:11 Lol go tell doru I guess 2016 06 04